Father's Day
by NarutoAdmirer21
Summary: It's Father's Day tomorrow and at school, everyone is making cards for their dads - everyone except Naruto. Naruto doesn't have a dad, so what is he supposed to do? This is basically some Naruto and Iruka fluff.


**Hi! This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic so it's be awesome if you tell me how I did! I wrote this a while ago and only just got round to posting it. And I've been craving some Iruka and Naruto fluff and this appeared. I LOVE THOSE TWO SO MUCH! So yeah, hope you enjoy the story!**

 **And I've also posted this story on Wattpad under the same username, so don't worry if you see it there!**

 **Oh yeah, and I don't own Naruto, only the plot. :)**

It was a bright, sunny morning. Rays of light shone through the windows of the classroom, creating a beautiful scene that Iruka could look all day -

"Hey, give that back! It's mine!"

He sighed as he turned to focus his attention onto his pupils, who were currently messing about and making a loud racket.

"Be quiet!" Iruka yelled. They all scrambled to their seats before settling down silently.

"Since tomorrow is Father's Day, we are going to spend the day making cards." Cheers filled up the room immediately as the children realised that they wouldn't have lessons today and Iruka shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Children scribbled away, decorating their hand-made cards with felt-tip pens and stickers.

However, Naruto frowned. He didn't have any parents that he knew of, so what was he supposed to do for the entire day? He thought about pulling another prank - maybe he could swap the sugar in the staff room coffee machine with salt? Suddenly, an idea struck him. He grinned, pleased with what he'd just thought up, and set to work.

* * *

Iruka looked around the classroom, checking to see if anyone needed help. Everyone looked excited, even Sasuke, who usually looked so... annoyed at everything around him.

Then, he caught sight of Naruto. He felt guilty as he watched the frown on the young boy's face and began to walk over to him so that he could give him something else to do. All of a sudden, Naruto grinned, and seeing this, he grew worried. What if he was planning another prank? He couldn't deal with that, not again!

He quickly made his way to Naruto's seat. However, Naruto, after seeing the scarred man come closer, flipped his sheet over and put his hands down over it in an attempt to hide as much of it as possible. Iruka towered above the child, hand on his hips.

"Naruto, let me see that!" He reached for the sheet and tried to pick it up. Naruto's arms proved to be a problem though as they prevented him from lifting the sheet to see what Naruto had drawn. Iruka pulled a little harder but Naruto pressed down on the sheet with all his might.

The sound of ripping paper filled the classroom as the sheet tore in half. Iruka glanced at Naruto and saw that the boy's eyes were wide with shock.

Panicked, the teacher opened his mouth to try and apologise, only for the child to jump up and snatch the torn sheet back. Naruto grabbed his school bag and ran past Iruka.

"Wait Naruto! Come back!" he shouted. Although, it was too late as Naruto had already  
jumped out the classroom window. Iruka ran to the window just in time to see the boy jump over the fence that surrounded the school and run away.

Iruka sighed. He wanted to go after the child and apologise so badly, but understood that he could not do so now because he still had a class to look after. He'd have to wait until he next saw Naruto instead. He walked back to his desk and sat down before noticing that the whole class has started chatting again.

"Get back to work!"

* * *

Iruka lay in bed and looked up at the ceiling. He'd been trying to get to sleep but couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He knew why too. Guilt. He looked back at what had happened earlier that day during school. When he'd accidently torn that sheet in half, Naruto had looked - for lack of a better word - devastated.

It had seemed as though he had just ruined something very important to him. But how could that be? He had just assumed that the child was drawing plans for a prank he was going to pull.

What else could it be?

The teacher shook his head. Whatever it was, he could ask Naruto himself tomorrow. As well as that, to make it up to the boy, he decided he would take him to Ichiraku's. Iruka lay his head down on his pillow and soon, he was asleep.

* * *

Iruka watched through the window as the children outside ran about in the playground during their lunch break. As he saw them screaming and running around, he thought of Naruto. He hadn't come to school today, and Iruka had to admit that it had been quiet without him. Was Naruto angry with him? He was usually such a forgiving boy, so was that sheet he was working on that important?

The teacher buried his head in his arms and let out a muffled groan. Suddenly, someone tugged his sleeve. He looked up to find a blond tuft of hair. Looking down, he saw the boy who'd been missing all day. The child was panting heavily and his hair was disheveled. It seemed as though he had run all the way here.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Iruka asked. "And what on earth have you been doing?" The child looked up at his teacher and grinned. By the time Iruka had finished speaking, his breathing had quietened down a bit.

"I was busy!" chimed Naruto.

"Busy doing what?" What could he have been doing that had taken this long? The teacher noticed that the boy's cheeks were tinged pink. Wait, was he... embarrassed?

Naruto took off his school bag and placed it carefully on the floor. He then crouched down and searched for something in there, before his fingers found and gently gripped what it was he'd been looking for.

He then thrust it out in front of Iruka, his face bright red with embarrassment. Clutched in his hands was a carefully drawn handmade card.

Iruka was surprised but felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. He'd never expected any of his students to care enough to get him something, and the fact that Naruto had actually worked hard to make it for him made him want to grin with happiness. He took the card from the child with both hands.

He looked at the card and saw that it had a drawing (although he had to admit that it was quite bad, but cute too, in the way that only a child can draw) of him and Naruto holding hands and grinning. Surrounding them were little bowls of ramen. When he noticed this, he chuckled - of course, that was so Naruto-like! He saw that the card had been stuck together with sellotape after being ripped apart the day before - he felt a tight knot of guilt for almost ruining something Naruto had worked so hard towards but it was all washed away at the sight of the whiskered boy's grin.

Opening up the card, he saw that Naruto had written inside in the neatest handwriting he could manage. Although he had rambled on a lot, Iruka could make out that it had something to do with Naruto thanking the man for treating him out for ramen all the time and that when he became Hokage, he would treat the teacher to ramen instead to pay him back. Attached to the card were two Ichiraku Ramen coupons.

Iruka smiled warmly. His next words were sincere and spoken from the bottom of his heart.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto beamed. Iruka had never seen such an honest and happy smile on the child's face.

"Now, how on earth am I going to use up these coupons?" Iruka asked out loud. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'll need some help. Come on Naruto, let's go get some ramen!"

Naruto cheered and the two set off for the infamous ramen restaurant, grinning and holding hands all the way.

 **And they both went off, ate ramen and lived happily ever after!**

 **Hope you liked the story!**

 **If you have any constructive criticism, please let me know so that I can improve!**

 **Normal reviews are cool too!**


End file.
